Ax ga Kill!
by The Pun Loving Skeleton
Summary: A general of the capital finds out that the capital is corrupted and evil, he teams with Night Raid to restore the peace. A fight everyday to survive, any can die, will he or the empire first? Read and find out the what happens in Ax ga kill! T rating may change
1. Chapter 1 A Change of Heart

Akame ga kill!

Ax P.O.V.

1 year and 6 months before the faithful day of Tatsumi meeting Leone...

It was a cool evening, i was riding on a dirt road with Lady Seru, Lady Mares, and Sir Tegi. "We must be careful, Night Raid may attack." I say. "Please, I have the best hired for my protection, including you General Ax, they say you rival Esdeath!" He says proud. "No, no, that is a mistake..." I say smiling. "Ohh, humble as well!" He says surprised. "Thanks Arie for guarding us!" Seru says. I growl. "The names- " I start, an explosion rockets on the cart into woods area Im rocketed from them. Two guards run down into the brush as well.

"Damn, the rest are dead." One guard said. "Lady Seru, Lady Mares, Sir Tegi, are you ok?" I ask running over to them. "Yes Arie." Seru says. "Grrr. The name's Ax!" I growl as I help them up. "Damn you Night Raid!" I yell as a danger beast flies overhead. I lead the way for the family with one hand and a sword in the other. 'Should I use my imperial arms? No I must not!' I think to myself. "Guards go scout ahead." I whisper. They nod and run ahead. "Clear!" I hear and lead the family. "Hey Arie, pull out the Imperial arms already!" Seru says. "No, I'll kill everyone." I say. There's opening ahead and the guards are found dead. "Damn a trap!" I yell, I notice a shine in the forest and I eye it. A shot rings out and my sword is shot out of my hands and destroyed. I grab my imperial arms sword off my back. Its wrapped in a cloth, and an unbreakable lock is on it wrapping it. "Come out Night Raid! I won't let you kill innocents any more!" I yell.

Leone P.O.V.

I come behind from behind one of the targets, the names Mares. I slash at her but miss and hit her pack causing knifes, books, bombs and other things to fly out. The body guard catch's one of the books. "Huh what's this..." His eye's widen. "T-torture book 16?!" He yells. "Wh-what, I thought he was a target because he knew." I ask looking at Braht. "Hmm, same guess he didn't know. Though he does have an Imperial Arm's..." Braht says. "Let's let him join, he's pretty cute." Braht says blushing. "Not a bad idea... I agree." Leone says turning towards the body guard.

He flips through the pages staring wide eyed. He drops the book and grabs a knife... And stabs his right fore arm. My eyes widen. "What the- is he going crazy?!" I yell. "You've been looking for the key for my lock haven't you?" He asks turning towards the family. "Grrr, you've noticed, it doesn't matter it can't be on you, we've checked everywhere!" She says smiling wickedly. He starts to laugh, "Right about that part, its not on me, its in me." He says pulling a key out of his arm. "Wh-what?! I-impossible! You wouldn't hurt us, kill them there the enemies!" Tegi yells. He slowly unlocks his lock. All the chains go back into the lock automatically. He takes off the cloth.

"Huh, that thing is a tiegu?" I ask. The blade itself is about 5ft in length. Near the tip is strange writing. At where the blade ends is strange metal heads, they look like danger beasts heads. At the end hilt of the sword is a strange tooth. My ear's twitch I hear the pounding of feet, about 100 running people running this way. "Shit, kill them and let's go!" I yell. "No, I will kill them all in one stroke." He says softly. He makes a circle and around him embers are left in the circle.

"Which way?" He asks. I point south east. "Ultra Danger Beast Fire King Asura!" He yells. The embers start to spin and then engulf him in a fire tornado. The tornado is sent out from the inside destroying it. His appearance changes dramatically, I can feel his killing intent. Flames wrapped around his body. His sword is now just a giant version of flame. He had horns, a tail and wings. His imperial armor is now flames, he holds out his left arm and blue flames engulf it turning it into a fiery blue claw. I start to sweat like crazy. "He's soo hot... N-not in that way!" I say going red. He chuckles and bows like a gentleman. "Ha, ha, I try to be."

The family starts to run. I run in front of them. "Where you going?" I ask. "Burn... All of you, Blue Flame!" He yells putting his hands in front him. A small blue flame is created right in front of him. He grabs and chucks it at the direction where the reinforcements were coming a flash of blinding blue light come from that direction. The light dies down, I look at that direction and I'm horrified at the destruction. Is just a wasteland, nothing was left, not even ashes.I feel the heat vanish and I hear the cries of the 3 family member's. "There.. All.. Dead.." I hear the bodyguard pant. "Hey what's your name cutie?" I ask teasing him as I turn towards him, it had the desired effect. His face goes red. "A-A-Ax..." He stutters shyly.

"... Why am I chopped liver..." Braht says. "Oh sorry Braht." I chuckle. "I'm messing, so Ax kun, would you to join Night Raid?"Braht asks with a serious face. He sits up, he looks . "Will it always like this?" He asks. I nod. "Yup, it would be this dangerous almost all the time, or more, plus you'd be a great edition to the team." I say. He reaches out a hand and says "Sorry those forms tire me out fast, one of you guys will have to carry me." He says sighing. "Sure no problem!" I say smiling. I pull him up and put him on my back. "I'll carry him!" Braht says smiling. I look at Ax ad he gives a no. "Nah, Braht I got this one, the next cutie is yours." I say. "C-can we just go?" Ax says clearly wanting to change the subject. I laugh and start to run towards the base along with Braht...


	2. Chapter 2 A Dangerous meet up!

**A dangerous meet up! Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Akame ga Kiru/Kill, I only own my OC's. All rights go to the author. I try to 1- 2 chapters a week, comment to let me know . Now enjoy!**

 **Leone P.O.V.**

After 30 minutes of running, the compound starts to come into view. "Wait what, th-this thing is out in the open!? The hell, aren't you guys, you know, assassins?" Ax asks on my back. "We are, one of guys named Lubbock has strings everywhere, traps if you will." Braht says. "Ok, another teigu user I think I'm ok to go on my own." Ax says. "Aw, don't wanna ride on sis's back anymore?" I tease with a smile. His turns red like a tomato. "S-sis?! Wh-what are you hinting at?" He stutters. I snicker and let him down, Braht keeps on going. He gets off and still red, and looks at me with a confused look. I smile and run. "H-hey!" He yells and runs after me. I chuckle and start to run faster. I hear a mumble of words behind me, a flash goes by me. I look ahead, and there he is smirking as he lands of the side of a tree and kicks off the tree and disappears from view.

'W-what the?! Is he faster than my beast form?! That can't be possible! Is there no limit to guy?!' I think to myself. After another couple minutes the opening in front of base comes into view. Ax is standing front 15 ft from the door talking to each other. "Hey Leone!" I hear Akame yell. He looks where the door is. Akame walks out, I yell "Hey Akame! I've got a new recruit!" I yell pointing to Ax. I look at him he's slowly backing up and pale. She pulls put her sword and glares. "Why is a general here! He is a spy, no doubt!" She say coldly. "Huh never though of that..." I say. He straightens up and holds out a hand, an ice crystal forms in it it stretching out till it looked like Akame's blade, but made of ice. "Akame, if you want to fight, feel free. I'm not a spy." He says sternly. "There's no way a general would just leave." She says without remorse. "I was going to join the revolutionary army, I've be seen the capital's evil... In the end, I would be better here!" He says getting into position. "Alright, this is a good first test." I say eager to watch.

 **Ax P.O.V.**

"We fight." I say without emotion, she nods. We stand there not moving an inch, we survey each other, looking for openings that don't exist. "Wh-whoa, I've never seen Akame like this, there's even." I hear a female say, out of the corner of my eye I see pink. She dash's at me swinging her sword downward. I turn my eyes back toward her and I barely block it. "Damn it!" I yell as I sent tumbling. She comes at me again. 'Damn that's an awesome blade! I can't let it cut me!' I think. I continue her stabs and slashes. "Gah, fine! **Speed of Lightning**!" I yell, the world seems to slow around me I duck around her slash and jump 10 feet away. Time returns to normal and Akame slashes down and looks around for me. My vision blurs and I fall to one knee and pant. "Wait, how did you do that?" He eyes stared at me. "An.. Ability my teigu has... Damn it, you win..." I say sighing

"Huh?" Akame says surprised. "I'm too drained... I can't go on.." I say getting up. "No need in continuing a pointless fight." I say getting up. "...I still won't trust you." Akame says putting her sword away and walking away. I sigh. "Damn it, this is gonna be loooooong day."


	3. Chapter 3 The First Mission Part 1!

_**The first mission part 1! Chapter 3**_

 **Boss P.O.V.**

"So your the new recruit?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm the recruit." A man says calmly, he's taller than me surprisingly. "Ha, this guy is a recruit? Wooow, times must be hard for General's for them to join us!" Lubbock jokes. "Shut it Lubbock, you're too much of a jokester, I bet he's just a guy whose pretending to be strong." Mine says puffing her chest out. "Can it flat chest." He says "W-what the?! You little..! Here taste Pumpkin!" Mine yells aiming Pumpkin. "W-wait Mine don't shoot here!" I yell. "Gr..." Mine growls and puts away Pumpkin. I sigh and think 'this guy just got here and is causing trouble... I feel a migraine coming'. "Anyway, you accept the offer?" I ask. "Yes." He says without hesitation.

"Good I'll give you your first mission and you'll team up with Braht." I say sighing. 'Hopefully nothing will go wrong.' I think. "Alright then, so what's the mission?" He asks. "You'll be taking out a camp and rescuing prisoner's from them... But first.. What IS your teigu?" I ask the question in his mind

"Well first its not a teigu, its much older. Here let me give the story... Before the capital, before teigu's there was Danger Beasts of immeasurable strength... They control elements like ice, earth, fire; stuff like that. They ravaged the land killing everything. The people didn't know what to do, so they called and prayed to anything for the Danger Beasts to go away. A bright light shined upon the people , and a man came from the sky." "He said, and I quote... "Thy people... I have heard your cries, your pleas, your sadness... I will help you... I will get rid of them..." End quote." "He had crystal's with him, when the beasts got close, he would capture them. He captured them all and handed them to the people with strange new metal's. I quote... "Here are the beasts that tormented you, I will also give you metals, use these to make weapons and armor to protect you all... You shall call them Arm's, I have given you enough for each family to have on arm, in the time of need, pray to me and gather all the Arm's together and I shall come down once more..." End quote." "There are 16 of these Arm's, the Imperial Arms you wield are based them." He says taking a breath.

"How do you know about all that?" Mine says raising an eyebrow. "I'm a part of the first family, I read about all this before I joined the Capital's army." He answers. "Makes sense... But who are you?" I ask puzzled. "Question for another time." He says and starts walking to the door. "Alright!" Braht says and runs after Ax. "I don't trust him." Akame says flatly after the leave. "Hm? Why?" I ask curiously. "A Capital General doesn't just join the enemy that

easily." Akame replies. I take a cigar and light it. "That's why I sent Braht with him."

 **Braht P.O.V.**

"Alright let's go!" Ax says running towards the camp. "Its pretty far. Bout an 1 hour before we make it." I say remembering what Boss said. He nods. Bout an 1 hour later. I hear laughter, shouting and yelling. "Hey give me a cool nickname like Aniki!" I say looking him. He looks at me and says "...No...". "Wow, party pooper!" I say sighing. "Incursioooooo!" I yell, armor goes all around my body. I hold my Neuntote in my hands. He smiles and yells "Bring it!". He holds both hands and form chakram's made of ice. He grabs them and swings them loosely (A.N. Think of Axel from kingdom Hearts series) by his side. He runs in guns a blazing.

"Oh damn, they got a teigu!" I say after ten minute's of fighting. Out of the corner of my eye,I can see bodies fly and parts of bodies fly, I hear laughing as well. "Ice Wall of spikes!" Ax yells. A wall of ice with spikes in front of him. He pushes his hand out pushing it away from him. I stabbed and killed a bunch of people. He breath's in and blows out frost freezing foes and making a fist with his hand, crushing their bodies. I slash and slam down Neuntote destroying the ground. I grab someone and toss them at a group of people. "Damn it.. Oh well, time for you to die! " I yell rushing at the enemy.

 **End of the chap and time period is one the first chapter now go check for the time period, see ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 4 The First Mission part 2!

**_New game of Dragon ball z extreme butoden is coming out October 20th sooooo may have no post, may, playing the shit of it though. Anyway enjoy!_**

 ** _Arc 1... The Arms arc_**

 ** _Ax P.O.V._**

"Ha ha ha! Ohhhh this feels great!" I laugh wildly slashing apart people one by one. "Thousand man army, ha! Worthless shit headed bastards!" I continue grinning. "M-mon-monster!" A couple of the troops stuttered. "Monster no, I'm a demon!" I grin happily and proceeded to tear them apart. One soldier slash's at me and his blade digs my back.

 **IM JUST A LINE BREAK, DON'T MIND ME!**

I grunt in pain and turn and roundhouse kick him away. "Speed of Lightning!" **(A.N. I've decided to change how speed of lightning works, I decided to make it true to its name, not slow down time thing)**. I take a deep breath in and out, my body weight turns to nothing. I leap at the guy I kicked, and I appear above him, I grin as my body returns to normal I turn my body and push my legs down connecting with his face pushing it in the ground.

 **IM JUST A LINE BREAK, DON'T MIND ME!**

He slowly skids to a halt, a trail of blood follows the body. I see Bulat get knocked towards me. "Shit, **STRENGTH OF THE EARTH**!" I yell, I feel my body weigh and have the earth. I catch Bulat and don't move a millimeter. "You ok big dude?" I ask. "Y-yea I'm ok." He says. I pant, using abilities in row is tiring. I hear Laughing, I know that laugh. "Damn it's you, lemme guest the council don't... Agree with my decision?" I ask looking up. Standing there is my Aunt, Rose.

"Hun, hun, hun... No dipshit!" Rose yells. "Thought so! King of the water, Oceanus!" I yell. Water surrounds around me sticking to my body. It creates a whirlpool around me, my eyes change to a sea green. My sword turns into a bow, and it starts to rain. Her spear glows more and a shield glows into existence, they looked like glow sticks. "Come you smug cunt!" I yell.

 **IM JUST A LINE BREAK, DON'T MIND ME!**

She growls and jumps at me, she stabs at my stomach. I move and and it stabs my arms and it evaporates my arm. I scream in pain and fall. I stumble up and my arm grows back from water. "Oh, that's a neat trick, I'm gonna love torturing you, nephew!" "Damn, Ra the sun god, that's your Arms isn't it?" I ask "Yup, 2nd family let me borrow it, Ice bitch won't get us!" She says proudly. My eyes widen and I shake as I ask "E-E-Esdeath, you mean Esdeath?" I ask. "Yes! None the Arms are at home! There all searching for you!" She says happily. I start to laugh softly. "Oh, yes, I can now kill all of you, Mom, Dad, Sis, all of you, get ready to die scum!" I yell. "Bulat run!" I yell.

 _ **Bulat P.O.V.**_

When he yelled "Bulat run!" I took off. I hear the clashing of blades behind me and they slowly die down. I hear twigs snap and see a couple members of thousand man army. "Hey get him!" They yell. I cut them down. I keep running, hope he's ok. I run till I see the base. I hear a boom in the distance, I turn and looked and we the biggest cloud of dirt ever. "D-damn, I would have been dead... Shit! Have to warn the boss!" I yell. I keep running and see the base's entrance.

 **IM JUST A LINE BREAK, DONT MIND ME**

Unsurprisingly Schele, Leone, Akame, Lubbock, and Boss are outside the base staring at the cloud of dust and dirt. "What the hell is going on?!" Boss demanded. I shake my head. "None..." I say groaning. "Where's Ax?" Akame asks warily. "He stayed behind, a member of his family or something..." I say turning around. A bright light shoots into the sky then into our direction, heading straight for us. It lands 10 feet from me. A small blue flame sits there. "The hell?" Leone says. It grows bigger and bigger then a tornado of flame surrounds us. It closes in on us. When it passes me its cool. A figure stumbles out of it. The flames die immediately. "Ax!?" Lubbock yells. "Ye-yes, its me..." He mutters.

 **IM JUST A BREAK, DONT MIND ME**

1 hour later...

"I escaped her... I can't believe she's so powerful..."Ax mutters in the dining area. "She has one weakness... Everyone does... Even Esdeath!" Akame yells. "Huh? What is it?" I ask looking at her. "They have a heart, which means my blade can kill them!" Akame says. "Ha ha... The Arms users on another level... They can die by that... But it would break in a fight... It would melt against my aunts weapon." Ax replies. I sigh. Akame walks back into the kitchen, everyone else walks in and sits down. A couple minutes past, everyone conversing. Akame walks back in with plates of food. Everyone gets their plates and digs in. Ax finishes first, I'm surprised its not Akame. He heads out to the training ground.

 _ **Ax P.O.V.**_

I walk away to the training ground and grab a sword. I give it a few swings. I get into my normal stance and breathe in. I imagine, thousands of enemies surrounding me. I dash forward slashing one in half. Blocking an attack from behind, grab the guy in front of my and toss him into a bunch of other enemies. Burning a field of them to my left. Slash, block, block, block, slash, stab, duck, feint right... I continue this until I'm drenched in sweat. I collapse on the ground.

 **JUST A LINE BREAK, DONT ME!**

I pant heavily, and notice Akame sitting and watching me. "Hey Akame.." I pant standing up and trembling. "What are you doing?" She questions. "Training?" I say confused. "With who, what?" She says emotionless. "I think of enemies all around me, and practice that way." I answer. "Oh, that's why your stance is so bad." She says, looking like she finally solved something. I growl. "Oh its bad huh? Why don't you test yours against mine." I snap. "Wouldn't be fair enough." She answers. I grunt and walk over and put the sword away and head to my bed. I collapse and sigh. I close my eyes and try myself to ready myself for my recurring nightmare.


End file.
